


Your Majesties

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [31]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: (minor tho) - Freeform, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Costumes, Domestic Fluff, Dress Up, Established Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Post Mpreg, Sexual Roleplay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jbbkinktober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: After trick-or-treating, Malcolm and Gil tuck their daughter in and take the rest of the night for themselves.---Day 31: Dressed-Up
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Your Majesties

Malcolm clasps hands with his husband as they walk back to the car. There’s a soft smile on his face, one that’s completely involuntary, one that’s been on his face more and more in the last few years since their daughter was born. 

As soon as they get to where he parked, Gil gently shifts Madeline away from her place against his chest and shoulder and into Malcolm’s arms instead. Her poofy princess dress smooshes against him. Her crown is nestled in the pillowcase her candy is in. She’s completely knocked out, the excitement of the night having finally hit her about ten minutes ago, right after they got to the Tarmel house. 

Malcolm smoothes down her hair and kisses the crown of her head. Her costume was wholly her own decision, something she insisted on, and he knows his mother was delighted to deck her out in the best princess costume money could get her. His mother was also more than happy to have his and Gil’s costumes made. He watches his husband — his king — unlock the car. 

Not only did she choose her own costume, their four year old daughter was quite stubborn about theirs. Since she was a princess, it was only natural that her papa be a king, right? Gil agreed without any fuss, because he had even more of a hard time saying no to her than he did to Malcolm, somehow. His only question was about what her daddy should be. 

She gave him an unimpressed look only Jessica Whitly’s granddaughter could pull off. Obviously her daddy was _also_ a king. 

Hence why Malcolm stands there in the chilly New York night in a rather strikingly regal dark blue costume as his husband prepares the car seat in matching attire. There’s a narrow band nestled on top of his hair. Gil’s is thicker, but Malcolm felt drawn to the thinner silver one and the comfortable way it fit.

He’d felt a little silly initially. Both of them had, honestly. Madeline’s shriek of joy at seeing both her parents dressed to match, however, allowed them to settle into it, and they let his mother take plenty of pictures before they left the old Milton mansion. 

“You think you can get her Highness in the car without waking her?” Gil whispers, his fingers ghosting over her dark brown locks. 

Malcolm nods and slips past him. 

She’s so tuckered out that she doesn’t stir at all, not even when Gil carries her to bed. Good thing her dress is as comfortable as it is regal, because neither of them are interested in trying to get her into her pajamas, counting themselves as lucky she’s still out. 

Watching Gil tuck her comforter around her, Malcolm fishes a Reese’s pumpkin out of her pillowcase and pops it into his mouth. 

Gil gives him a fond look. “I thought we were going to go through that first.”

“I thought we agreed less sugar for her was better,” Malcolm retorts, a smile on his lips. So maybe they _did_ agree they’d sort through the candy together, pick out a handful of pieces she could eat throughout the next week, and secret the rest away for them (mostly Malcolm) to eat. There was no way they were going to let their four year old have _that_ much candy to herself. 

Gil settles his hands on his husband’s hips and kisses him, chasing the hint of chocolate and peanut butter. “Let’s take this into a different room,” he rumbles. 

Malcolm is onboard with that. He tugs Gil to their bedroom and, not for the first time, is grateful they upgraded to a less open floor plan after he found out he was pregnant with Madeline. He drops the bag of sugar by the door. “What did you have in mind, your Majesty?” His fingers tease at the sash around Gil’s waist. 

“I was thinking,” Gil says slowly as he tugs Malcolm flush against him, “that it might be time for another heir.”

He can feel the proof of just how Gil feels about his idea now, and he shudders. They talked about having more kids after their daughter was born. They decided to wait until she was a few years old, and then they got so caught up in actually raising her that they haven’t revisited the conversation. Malcolm’s mouth goes dry. Now? Now seems like a good time. “I wouldn’t mind a little prince this time,” he murmurs.

Gil nips at his lips, lowers his head and lays kisses down along his jaw. “I can’t wait to see you heavy with my kid again.”

And heavy is a good descriptor. Madeline wasn’t an overly large baby, but on Malcolm’s frame, she was quite big. Gil was a fan. 

Malcolm gasps as the kisses reach his throat, as they turn from soft pecks to scrapes of teeth. “Then what are you waiting for?” he pants. 

Gil pulls the sash from his waist. He deftly takes care of the buttons down the side of Malcolm’s tunic. He parts the fabric with a reverent hand. His fingertips trace the light scar across his husband’s stomach — the undeniable proof he carried their daughter. 

Putting a hand on top of his, Malcolm looks at him lovingly. “Come on, Gil. I want to see you, too.”

Gil gives him a sheepish smile but pulls away to disrobe, careful with the costume he has a feeling he’ll be wearing again in the future. 

“Leave the crown on,” Malcolm says from where he’s stepping out of his pants. 

Gil does. “Yours, too.” He wants to spread Malcolm out across the mattress and fuck him like the king he sees him as. It’s gentle. He lets his husband crawl into bed before joining him, settling between his thighs. He wraps a hand around Malcolm’s hardening cock and gives it a few strokes. 

Malcolm sighs happily, his legs spreading a touch more. His crown is a little crooked now from laying against his pillow, but he’s still gorgeous. “Please, Gil.”

With a soft kiss, Gil relents. He slicks his cock up, slides a hand underneath one of Malcolm’s knees, and nudges against his hole, groaning as it parts around his throbbing tip. Just the knowledge that this is the first time in a long time they’ve done this without a condom is enough to make him clutch at the sheets, leaning over Malcolm, his own crown a little precariously situated. 

“Fuck,” Malcolm breathes out. “Give me another baby.”

“Anything my liege wants.” Gil readjusts his grip and thrusts forward to bury himself to the hilt. 

Malcolm huffs a laugh. “Then get on with it and fuck me, King Arroyo.”

Their words dwindle as Gil starts to move his hips, rolling them and filling his husband up achingly slow. They share breaths. They move together as one. Gil grasps his cock once he starts to get close to the peak. 

“Come for me, city boy,” he murmurs against his lips. 

Malcolm’s breath stutters as his cock throbs in Gil’s hands, ropes of come striping his stomach, his scar. He grinds his head back against the pillow. His crown tilts a little more. 

Hiking up both legs now, Gil rolls his hips just as slow, but the snap of them is harsher. “You’ll be so beautiful,” he says, “big and round with our kid.”

“C’mon, fill me up.” Malcolm looks up at him dopily and clenches down. 

Gil gasps. He can’t help the jerk of his hips as his cock twitches inside of his husband’s hot hole. As soon as he’s done, his body lax with his orgasm, he pulls out and falls to the bed next to him. 

Malcolm immediately snuggles up into his side. “We should get dressed,” he says, his breath skating across Gil’s chest. He doesn’t make an effort to get up.

“Before we sleep,” Gil agrees. He plucks Malcolm’s crown off his head and puts it on the nightstand. He removes his own as an afterthought. “How do you think Maddie will feel about a new sibling?”

Malcolm hums. “She told mother she was planning on asking Santa for one. We’ll be okay.”

Gil chuckles and holds him close. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is it!!! The LAST one! Aaklsdfjlasdf I'm so excited to have finished this. I half-expected I'd miss a day or get off schedule or _something_ but here we are! 31 days of kinktober under my belt, all posted on time and on the correct day. It's been a delight to write, and I hope y'all enjoyed it, too. Thanks for sticking with me <3
> 
> (Link to the prompt list I used: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020)


End file.
